


The Cambions

by Azar_the_lost_archangel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar_the_lost_archangel/pseuds/Azar_the_lost_archangel
Summary: So I'm doing this for NaNoWriMo and I thought it would be fun to share it with you guys. Btw there will probably be more characters I'm just to lazy to add all of them. Hope you enjoy my crappy wrighting!!!!!!
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Starting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing this for NaNoWriMo and I thought it would be fun to share it with you guys. Btw there will probably be more characters I'm just to lazy to add all of them. Hope you enjoy my crappy wrighting!!!!!!

Messy bed covers hung off the bed, pillows is a hazy pile next to it. A maze of toys were thrown on the ground in which only children could navigate with ease. Stars stuck to the ceiling like they would in the sky. Giggling and laughter coursed through the room filling it with cheer. Only the pale moon outside shining through thick clouds in to the room could dare contrast the happiness with the feeling of unforetold beginnings. 

The lights were out in the room and that meant it was bedtime but two little boys who were twins paid little attention to that. One of the boys had golden blond hair with a cowlick and beautiful glowing eyes that looked torn between ocean and sky blue, laughed a little to loudly. His brother had a slightly lighter blond hair than his brother and with a curl instead, and violet-blue eyes, quickly shushed his brother in fear of waking their parents. They both quieted down and began playing with their toys once more again making up the imaginary world kids are famous for, when they both wiped their heads around to the door where they heard a blood curdling scream coming from downstairs. 

They shared a look with each other and slowly got up and went to their door. It sounded like there mom’s scream, they’ve heard it before, sometimes them being the cause of it. Other times it being the TV at a jump scare that weren’t allowed to watch, not that it would ever stop them from it at all. They slowly climbed down the stairs to the bottom being as quiet as they could they got down to the last stair and with their luck, it creaked. Wimpers sounded from the family room and the TV playing softly in the background with it, little shushes could be heard. It sounded like dad was calming her down from the jump scare, they started to turn around to go back to their rooms before their parents could catch them. When they heard the TV again it was a baking show not one of the scare shows, well that was weird they thought. They turned around again to go back down stairs making sure to stay clear from the middle of the stair on the last one. They opened the door that grants access to the rest of the house from the stairs and quietly shut it again. 

They snuck into the family room where the TV was playing the baking show dad was sitting up while mom was laying down on the couch. “Mom?Dad?,” the blue eyed boy asked, no response. The twins walked up to their parents curiously, “Dad?,” the violet eyed boy asked and shook their fathers arm, he fell forward blood splattering everywhere, most of it landing on the blue eyed boy who instantly jumped in front of his brother to shield him. “Are you okay, Alfred?,” the violet eyed boy asked. “Y-yeah M-Mathew,” he responded shakely to his brother but he could tell that he wasn't he always called him Mattie not his actual name it didn’t help that tears started pooling in Alfreds eyes adding to Mathew’s disbelief. 

Tears started to pool in Mathews eyes as well when his brother started crying and they came out full force when they both looked at their mother's body. Her heart was ripped out with claw and bite marks surrounding it and all over her body and blood just sitting there and flowing out when it starts to pool up to much. Bone showed all over her lungs were in a twisted mess and from the way it was in one area the most the same thing happened to their father.  
They started crying harder as the blood pooled and started to spill over again. “Gurrrrrfrrr,” Alfred whipped his head around as Mathew continues to weep over their mother’s and father’s dead bodies. He peered out into the darkness of the house, the TV only offered little light to the dark house that was once filled with happiness and now filled with tears.

“M-Mattie,” Alfred tried to get his twins attention. Mathew turned around to look at his brother tears still streaming down his face, Alfred turned around to face his brother and noticed something past his shoulder golden eyes of an animal opened and closed getting brighter and brighter. He soon realized what it was doing as it started to get closer to the light, Mathew turned around to trying to understand what else could make his brothers face turn into a look of absolute horror again. As he turned around the golden eyes narrowed and got down lower, Mathew and Alfred saw this and started shuffling backwards the thing got down lower. 

The twins started getting up slowly while still moving backwards, the thing started to stalk forward, as it got to the TV light it put one massive blood coated paw threw and stuck its blooded muzzle baring its blood stained teeth still dripping from the meal it had just eaten. Their eyes widened in fear and they bolted for the staircase. The thing gave chase to the twins Mathew tripped on the second stair going up Alfred who was just barley in front turned around when his brother gave a startled yelp. 

He turned around to see the dog thing just turn around and narrowed its eyes and charged again, but before it got to the stairs Alfred slammed the door shut in front of it. The massive dog gave a yelp of surprise as it slammed into the surprisingly strong door, it shook its head and started to push the door down, but it was enough time for the twins to run upstairs the rest of the way before it was able to break down the door and make its way up the stairs too. The twins kept running to their room as the thing kept trying to get up the stairs as fast as it could and ended up tripping a couple of times before it got to the top and turned to go after the boys. The twins quickly went into their room and Alfred locked it as they both went for under the bed where at least the monsters would protect them.

The thing slammed into their growling and clawing at the door, they started to cry even more. “GO AWAY!” Mathew screamed, Alfred looked at his brother surprised, his brother usually never got that loud unless it was hockey. As if it listened to the command the growling and clawing stopped and just the soft pitter-patter that was getting fainter and fainter stopped, and finally even that stopped altogether too. 

They stayed under the bed no matter how uncomfortable it was and cried for their dead mother and father, and fell asleep. But the last thing Alfred thought of before he went to sleep was for the thing to die painfully and slowly the entire time all alone where it wouldn’t be found until it was already dead.  
Unknown to them the thing stopped in the middle of nowhere as the moon started to set and the long blood stained fangs started to retreat but stopped all of a sudden, the thing looked confused as it should be transforming back to a person now.

It started coughing and soon blood came out, ‘that shouldn't be happening,’ it thought. Blood soon started coming out from it’s nose and ears to, it collapsed coughing up blood again and writhing around in pain and as the sun started to rise it stopped blood still seeped out of the body as it layed there cold and lifeless. The body would be found by a person that was going for a morning, the police would be called and they would identify it as Felicity Thompson, a person.


	2. The Poor Little Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second chapter hopefully I'll be able to update it every week! I'm open to any suggestions so if you have some please comment down below. Well I'm probably boring you right now so anyways. Enjoy my crappy wrighting!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The Poor Little Souls

-Time Skip-  
“Wha…fu…happened… here!” Alfred woke up to the sound of other voices and looked around confused why him and his brother were under the bed. Then he remembered and it wasn't a dream at all, he looked at the door fearfully and started backing off farther from the door and more to the back of the wall from under the bed. Mathew started to wake up at the movement from his brother that was laying down next to him, and as if the same realization came to him tears started to pool at his eyes. 

Footsteps came from downstairs and Mathew finally understood why Alfred had moved, he backed up against the wall to his brothers hiding spot. Voices and footsteps drifted up from downstairs again, the voices were muffled barely hearing the conversations coming from down there. One of the detectives looked around at the sight of blood coating the floor and walls, massive blood paw prints and two bodies with their chest torn open with no heart. 

“What happened here and who are the victims?” He asked. 

“Ha, that's about what I said but with more curses!” Stated one of the officers looking at the bodies. 

“Well it looks like it was an animal attack, but an animal would have eaten the bodies and not just the heart,” said one of the other officers, “And the blood also was pooled on the couch, saying that the body was sitting up, meaning someone moved it and the victims were Mr. Jones and Mrs. Williams.” 

“Why the different last names?” asked the detective. 

“They were married but i'm guessing they still wanted to keep both of their own names,” stated the third officer, the detective nodded. 

“Look at the scratch marks on the carpet and how the door was torn down in a mess of fury, it was chasing something or someone,” the first officer said. 

“Has anyone been up stairs yet?” asked the detective. 

“No i'm pretty sure none of us want to go up there and look for what might have killed them up there or another body,” the officer stated again, “So we've had it blocked off the entire time.” 

The detective let out a sigh, “come on let's go check it out,” said as he walked up to the stairs others soon following behind him. 

Alfred and Mathew cowarded further against the wall as they heard footsteps coming slowly up the stairs and hushed voices, they started crying quietly scared of the thing coming back and getting them like their parents. As the voices and footsteps got closer the more they could hear the conversation going on. 

“The animal was definitely chasing something up here,” one of the voices said. “Look at the door it's almost shredded through,” said another voice. “Well whatever it was chasing it is in here,” stated another voice again. The door knob started to jiggle around but gave no ground to being unlocked again at all. 

“Someone unlock the door,” came the voice again, the twins tried to move back farther but the wall prevented them from moving back any more. The door knob jiggled again and the door slowly opened creaking the entire time. 

“Well that was eerie,” stated one of the other voices. 

“Sssshhhhhhh,” multiple voices said at the same exact time. 

“Sorry,” came the meek response from the voice. There was shuffling outside and the door swung open hitting the wall with a thud! The twins watched the door from their positions from under the bed, the couldn’t see anyone, soft auguring and grumbling came from behind the door frame then a head poked out from behind it, the head looked around quickly and ducked back behind the frame. 

“I didn’t see anything,” came from one of the voices ‘probably from the head,’ the twins supplied at the same time. They glanced at each other, they had just heard each other's thoughts, they didn’t say anything and that was each others voice alright they knew they've done this before. They were about to communicate to each other again when they heard the footsteps again and the creaking of the doorway to their room. 

Four people walked in cautiously looking around with guns in their hands, they've seen guns before on one of the shows and they found a lot in father’s secret compartment in there room, they didn’t tell their parents that they found it, they don’t think mom new of it either. They started to search their bedroom and looked in their closet to, “They had a kid here,” said one of the people. “Jeez look at the amount of clothes the one kid had, their parents must have been loaded,” said another person. “Where do you think the kid is?” asked one of the others. The other one had yet to speak, since coming into the room, he just keeps looking around. 

He bent down to the ground and finally spoke up, “Look here…... blood,” the others swarmed around. They all got up and slowly started walking towards the boys hiding spot, the boys eyes widened in fear as they got closer and closer to them. As they got to the bed one of them got on one leg and hesitated and let out a sigh of air, Mathew was basically hiding behind his brother now shaking with fear and Alfred let him, he would rather face death in the eyes than and let his brother have a chance to get away then see his brother be torn to shreds instead. 

As the person sank lower to get a better view of under the bed, Alfred held his breath in fear as the first line of a head breached the bottom of the bed. His muscles tensed in anticipation ready to defend him and his brother as long as his sibling had a chance to get away with him distracting them. An eye broke from the bed line and Alfred lashed out with hand clawing him right in the eye, the person lept back with a yelp in pain hand quickly flying up to hold his hands over the hurt body part.

The others let out surprise yelps as well in seeing their comrade fly back in an attempt to get away, Alfred used this as a distraction and flew out from underneath the safety of the bed. Mathew let out a little whimper at the sudden movement of his brother quickly moving away from him, he started to crawl out from under the bed to follow and watched with bated breath as his brother tore threw the room to get to the door. The people watched in shock as he slid into the wall and took off down the hallway, they snapped out of it and raced to get up falling down a couple of times and tripping over each other to go after him. 

Alfred tripped and almost slammed into the wall as he came up to the stairs he could hear the four pairs of thundering footsteps following him, he raced down the stairs in what felt like record time and not falling down like last time. He was heaving as he raced out through the yellow line guarding the stairs when he was yanked up suddenly, he gave a shout as arms closed around him. He struggled trying to get out of the arms that encased him, he almost wiggled out then the arms repositioned and held tighter than before. This worked out in his advantage as one of the arms was right in front of his mouth, he bit down and didn’t let go.

“WHAT THE F**K!” screamed the voice in surprise and pain. He let go out of pure instincts and dropped him. At the sudden loss of something holding his gravity did it’s work and he dropped. But Alfred hadn’t let go at all and as gravity pulled him down he didn’t let go he dropped still latched on to the arm as he felt skin and meat tear from the arm by his own teeth. Till it tore all the way threw he fell, he felt the piece of skin and meat in his mouth and blood coating his tongue. 

He fell and landed on his butt, shock vibrated through him, and instincts kicked in and he spit out the disgusting piece of meat that was just in his mouth. He kept spitting till he couldn’t feel anymore blood or meat in his mouth, he wrinkled his nose in disgust as the after taste was still left there. He was somewhat aware of the cursing and yelling that was going on in the background, as he got up and was ready to make a dash again to draw them away.

As he looked around they were preoccupied with him making a little line some of them trying to peak their head in to see what was going on. Others were trying to keep them all out to make sure not to startle him, and the one he had bit, was swearing like a sailor in the corner of the room. He saw his brother out of the corner of his eye stalking around the edge in the other room, eyes flickering around the other people standing, but always returning to his brother. He was contemplating running over to his brother but the other people that were looking at his sibling stopped him, he didn’t want any attention on himself. 

He snuck to the other end of the room hunched down trying not to bring attention to him, but it seemed that luck was not on his side at all as he heard a surprised yell. 

“HEY LOOK!” someone gave a surprised shout. Heads shot around to look at the direction where the voice was pointing, Alfred looked to and saw his brother giving a deer in the headlights look, frozen on the spot. Some of them looked back and forth between the two brothers like trying to solve a puzzle. The brothers were both frozen to their spots, Alfred was the first to be shocked out of it, ‘RUN!’ He screamed in his mind at his brother. Mathew’s eyes flew to his brothers, ‘GO!’ Alfred thought again, ‘You better start running to,’ Mathew said, Alfred nodded and Mathew took off flying through the room to the door. 

Alfred took off after his brother, soon after, the assembled people shot out of their somber and tried to follow after the twin brothers. “GRAB THEM!” someone shouted amongst the chaos the twins had caused, the twins bolted out of their old home and out into the backwoods, where they know it like the back of their hands from their exploring. They broke threw their little hole in the thickets, they were small enough to fit through they always made sure of it themselves but the adults were much too big to fit through. 

They kept running through the woods curving around trees and fallen logs not tripping or stumbling at all, like they were experts. They ran and ran and ran, till their little legs gave out and they collapsed, their little lungs and hearts worked over time. Their eyes drooped from exhaustion, they tried to hold out but soon the sweet promise of sleep was to much and as they feel asleep the last thing they had heard and seen was the crunching of leaves and soon feet appearing, and then sweet nothings.


	3. The Magical Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again new chapter! Please comment if I need to fix anything so I know what to look for in the next chapter! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy my crappy writing!

Chapter 3: The magical savior   
His vision was fuzzy as he woke up, he tried to sit up in what felt like a bed ... a very soft one at that, his legs were sore he could barely feel them. “Shhh no no no don’t sit up lay down and rest with your brother,” a women with brown skin came out from his peripheral vision and lightly pushed him back down. He was a little confused as to why he was here but it felt he was safe here, he could feel his brother stir at his side, but he snuggled back down into the covers letting out a little sigh of continent, ‘Maybe I should wake him up,’ he thought. 

“Let your brother sleep,” she said and gave me a look making him think that she could read his mind. “No I can not read your mind,” she stated, I gave here another look showing my doubt, “And thats how,” she said. She made her way to a stove that I didn’t notice early, I started to look around the little building that he was guessing his brother and him were going to be staying at. It was a cozy little building made out of wood, the stove was at the opposite end of the house, there was a little window located by the stove and other doors leading to more rooms. There was wooden chairs in the middle of the room with little pillows laid on them, he turned back to the woman at the stove and now that she had moved away from the bed.

She was about as tall as the average human with brown skin, he's seen others like her his parents told him about the Natives that used to live their. Some still do and it's fun to talk to them when they were able to sneak out of the house without their mom or dad finding out, they always tell the best stories. He wondered if she did to he would have to ask her, she even had one of the headdresses on, it went well with her light brown hair, it reminded him of their mother and with it a new wave of sadness washed over him. 

Sensing his twins sadness Mathew shifted in his sleep and ended up slaping Alfred in the back causing him to fall forward with a startled little yelp as he fell off the bed, the momentum giving him no time to stop. Alfred waved his arms like crazy trying to slow himself down he fell to the floor with a small thud, he let out a moan of pain as he just laid there on his back. He heard chuckling and looked up to see the woman laughing, Alfred let out and huff of air and crossed his arms looking away. 

She bent down and picked him up, he let out a squeak of surprise as he was lifted up in the air. The squeak was what woke up his brother from his slumber, Mathew looked at his brother in the woman's arms and gave a curious head tilt, Alfred looked intently at his twin brother giving him a menacing glare. Of course his brother woke up now and not when he pushed him off the bed, ‘Some brother you are!’ Alfred thought, ‘What did I do?’ Mathew asked. ‘You pushed me off the bed!!’ Alfred gave his brother another glare, ‘Sorry,’ Mathew said giving a sheepish look. ‘Thank you,’ Alfred said giving an approving nod, the woman looked back and forth between the two twins and shook her head. 

She sat Alfred back on the bed with his brother, “I have food ready I'll bring some to you, I bet your hungry,” she said, at this the twins stomachs growled seaming to agree with the woman, she chuckled and went back to the stove. She poured soup out from the pot into three different bowls, put some wooden spoons into them and walked over to them as she balanced them on her arms with what seemed effortless. 

She gave two of the bowls to the twins and they thanked her with a nod of their head, “Eat up,” she said as she sat down with her own bowl and started eating. Alfred didn't need any more prompting as he immediately started gulping it down, Mathew was a little more cautious eating slowly as the soup was still hot. They sat in silence for a little while, just the soft clanking of wooden spoons and slurps broke the silence till the woman broke the silence. 

“So what were you boys doing so far out in the woods?” she asked them.

“We ran away,” Mathew said. 

“Oh, why is that?” she asked, the brothers glanced at each other and nodded.

“A big wolf thing killed our Mom and Dad,” Alfred said shifting nervously, the woman gave a knowing look. 

“Well i'm sorry to hear about your parents,” the woman said mournfully, the twins nodded and stared down at their soup bowls. “My name is Wapun,” she said trying to lighten up the mood, the boys instantly took interest in this eager to learn something new, “What does that mean,” inquired Alfred. “It means Dawn in Blackfoot,” she stated, “What’s your names?” “My names Alfred,” he stated proudly, “My names Mathew,” he said shyly. 

She smiled at them, “Well, nice to meet you Alfred and Mathew!” she greeted, the boys smiled at her. They sat there and talked with her for a while as she washed the bowls and sat back down and they talked about what they liked the most. They laughed and joked around with each other like they were family friends and it felt like that, they all got along nicely. She told stories about the gods and supernatural creatures, they found out what killed their parents a werewolf. 

They remembered their Dad telling stories like that when they went to sleep, and he sounded so sure of the stories like he had been their, which no that they think about it he probably had. There was a lot of stories she talked about but for Alfred the ones about the thunderbird, as he roamed the skies creating storms to help the people who worshiped the great creature. For Mathew it was the ones about the spirit bear who guided people to the afterlife and lived in the northern lights. 

It was about midday when the boys started to get restless exploring the house finding all the little crevices throughout it, since their legs were now just sore and moving helped it. Wapun knew they were getting restless and wanted to go outside but were trying to be polite and not think that they just wanted to get away from her. “Alfred, Mathew come here,” she called, the   
boys heads snapped around and were by her side in an instant ready to do something to keep them entertained. 

“Come on and let's go outside I bet you two are feeling cooped up in here,” she said, the boys instantly said that they were fine and they didn’t need to go outside if she didn’t want to. “Sh I know you want to go outside and play,” she silenced them, the boys gave each other guilty looks like they had just committed the worst crime known to humankind, She gave a good hearted laugh at the looks and started to shoo them outside like a Mother wolf trying to heard her pair of wolf pups who were going outside for the first time. 

Knowing that they were aloud to play outside they took off playing tag and jumping in leaf piles. “Just don’t go to far you two,” she called out, “We won’t!” they called back to her, laughing as they tumbled around on the ground. She let out a little laugh of her own and settled down in a chair to watch her new charges play around. 

-Time Skip-

Its been at least 3 years almost going on 4 since the boys had decided to stay with Wapun and soon after they had decided to stay with her they had learned she was a witch when a brown bear had attacked and had almost killed Mathew. They convinced her to teach them to do witchcraft and since then they had become her apprentices and her kids, they had also gotten new names. 

Mathew had been named Machk meaning bear in Blackfoot as little white spirit bear named Kumajirou had taken a liking to him and continued to stay with him. Alfred had been named Kawhu meaning Eagle in Hopi, as a spirit and an animal trickster has taken a liking to him, the spirit being an eagle named Dakota that Kawhu had found in a trap one day, then later Lulu a trickster rabbit came along and started to teach the boys how to play a good prank. 

Wapun was walking through the woods to her house as it was getting dark, as she walked to the door a bush rustled and she stopped soft laughs came from the bush and shushes followed. Wapun knew what was going on, she slowly walked up to the bush and the laughing stopped were you could hear the new spring wind as it ruffled the leaves around and the warm wind softly bit into your skin. 

As she got to the bush with about a foot left, two bodies burst from the bush and tackled her to the ground laughing, “WAPUN! WAPUN! DID WE SCARE YOU!,” the two bodies shouted as they laughed. The laughing was infectious as she let out laughs of her own “Yes you scared me!” she laughed out. She tickled them making them get off of her to escape the assault of tickles, she stood up and brushed off.

“Come on you two lets get inside and I’ll finish cooking up dinner,” she called, the two boys raced inside trying to get to the table first. Dakota and Kuma trailed after their respective child clearly in no rush at all, the boys vibrated in their seats waiting for their food that has been cooking all day. It was a smoked fish with carrots, squash, and papayas surrounding the dish, marinated with juniper sauce and parsley, and sided with beans and rice. The boys absolutely loved the dish that their caregiver fixed it was one of their most favorite dishes. 

Wapun finished fixing the food and brought it over, “Dinner is served,” she called out sitting the food down on the table. The boys waited with barely contained excitement as they waited for her to sit down, “Lets eat,” she said as she sat down. The boys dug into the food placed before them, Wapun let out a little chuckle as she grabbed her own food. Kawhu cut off a piece of fish and gave it to Dakota, who ate it and let of a voice of thanks, Kuma looked at Dakota with a shocked expression. ‘Why didn’t he get any thing?’

Kuma looked up to Machk and narrowed his eyes, Machk noticed and gave Kuma a questioning look, “Food?” Kuma asked. Machk let out a sigh and dug into his pocket and pulled out some seal jerky and offered it to the bear. Kuma let out a disgruntled groan, “No, I want Fish!” Kuma said, Machk let out a disbelieving sign and glared at Kawhu, “You spoil Dakota too much Kuma is getting ideas,” Machk grumbled under his breath as he started cutting off a piece of his fish, Kawhu and Wapun let out a bark of laughter. 

“Here you go Kuma,” Machk said giving him the piece of fish, “Thank you,” Kuma thanked and ate it. Machk shook his head but was smiling as he went back to eating his food. “Tomorrow we need to start stocking on Winterberries, Inkberries, Blackhaw, Sagehorn, Chokeberries, and especially some Witchhazel before it starts to disappear completely and then we'll have to wait till next winter,” Wapun said. 

The boys nodded in agreement for tomorrow's plans and finished eating so they could get washed up. As they finished Kawhu and Machk took the plates and bowls to the sink so they could wash and dry them. Kawhu washed the dishes and Machk dried them and put them away, they walked to their room to get ready for the night. They got dressed and got into their beds, Kuma jumped up on Machk’s bed and curled around himself by his head. Dakota flew up to his perch above Kawhu’s head on the head board, Kawhu gave a quick glance over to where Machk was sleeping making sure both of them were turned away and pulled out some Elk jerky and ripped off a small piece and gave it to Dakota. 

Wapun stuck her head in as Dakota polished the jerky off, “Good night boys,” she said with a smile, “Good night Wapun,” the boys called out. Wapun gave another sweet smile and quietly shut the door with a little click, the boys snuggled into their respective beds and fell asleep with their spirit animals close by. 

They woke up to banging and looked outside it was about midnight by now, the boys looked at each other and went up to the door with their spirit animals who had woken up to the ruckus outside the door. They opened their bedroom door to see Wapun was awake to and was holding her hand up to the door that was rocking as something kept smashing into, “MAHSEH,” she screamed. 

The boys knew that word it was one of the basics that she taught them, it was a protection spell it put up a barrier around the house. “Wapun,” they yelled above the chaos going on around them, it was enough to get her attention though. She turned around to look at them, her eyes widened in surprise, “Get out of here!” she screamed, banging on the door continued, the boys looked hurt at her words. She realized what she just said she turned to look at the door again when another bang came from it, she faced the boys again, and said in a softer voice, “Grab all that you can and run as fast as possible away from here, I’ll try and catch up,” the boys now understood what was happening hunters had come and they need to run. 

The door banged again as something slammed into it, “Mahseh!” she screamed again, she looked at the boys who still had yet to move from their spots, “Hurry I’ll hold them off as long as a can,” she called. The boys spurred into action grabbing all the basic stuff needed and more with the help of their spirit animals. 

They looked at Wapun again, “Go out the back way!GO!” she cried out tears coming to her eyes she knew she probably wasn’t going to make it, the boys looked at her with teary eyes and sprinted out the back way. They ran as far as they could away from what was once their house, she tried to hold out as long as she could, as the door and barrier made a final groan of defiance she looked back where the boys had disappeared, tears streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry little ones,” she whispered, the door and barrier crashed down and hunters came streaming in. They saw her immediately and opened fire shooting her down instantly, as she heaved one last breath as blood flowed out of her, a smile came to her face, ‘At least my boys are okay,’ was her last thought as everything went black.


	4. The new home in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I've been having a crazy month. Please comment if you see something off so I can improve on my writing thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: The new home in the woods

They ran again farther into the woods like last time, except this time it was from hunters that wouldn’t think twice about killing them though they didn’t understand why. Why would the hunters go after them? They only went after the supernatural creatures that killed people! They didn’t do anything, they didn’t hurt anybody and they just wanted to be left alone, stay under the radar and not bother anyone. 

They ran with their spirit animals, the bundle of herbs tucked safely away in their arms as they ran from what was once their home. They knew they couldn’t go back to the house, the hunters know it's there now it’s too dangerous to stay there. So they kept running till they could find somewhere else to stay. 

They sat down in a clearing after running for a while the moon still shining brightly through the clouds like that fateful night. They sat in silence with only their heavy breathing breaking it, all of a sudden they heard the cry of a mammal. They recognized that cry, it's the cry of a dog! They turned around to find the dog at the edge of clearing looking at them, it tilts its head a little looking curious. 

Wapun taught them about the spirit dog it was a guide, a protector to lost souls, maybe it's come to help them. It turned around and started walking back into the woods, Machk and Kwahu both let out a little sigh of defeat. Dakota wasn’t having any of that, “What are we waiting for!” he let out a uttered, “Were supposed to be following him!” he picked up his bundles of herd and took off, Kuma trailing behind him. Mackh and Kwahu stared after them and jumped out of their shock and scrambled to grab the herbs and run after their spirit animals.

They followed after the dog for a while, the spirit animal would glance back every once and a while to make sure their still following and would make a little gruff of approval when they were. They got to a stone wall and stopped Machk, Kwahu, and even Dakota and Kuma looked a little confused, they glanced at the spirit dog and back at the wall.

They shifted around a little and was starting to wonder if the shouldn’t have followed the dog, till the wall shifted and glimmered. ‘Well that's weird,’ thought Machk, ‘Yeah no kidding,’ responded Kwahu. The dog stood again and walked through the wall once it was almost transparent showing a great light that blinded them in the blackness of midnight, they didn't even have time to look at what was on the other side before it went back to a rock. 

Kwahu walked up to the rock and put his hand on it, he tilted his head it didn’t go through the rock. He concentrated hard and it started to shimer again as soon as he walked through it became a rock again. Dakota, Machk, and Kuma looked at the place in shock, Dakota walked up to the rock and put his talon against the rock like Kwahu had with his hand, it shimmered and he was aloud threw.

Machk walked up to it and put his hand on the rock, Kuma walked up and put his paw on the rock to. The rock shimmered once again and they were aloud threw the rock to. They walked threw and were shocked as they looked around as the rock passageway started closing behind them. Kwahu and Dakota were standing there in shock, Kuma and Machk soon joined them as they looked around the little sanctuary the dog had led them too. 

“Wow!” Kwahu uttered in disbelief and aw as their eyes adjusted to the light of day, “You can say that again!” pronounced Machk still looking around. It was like the garden of Eden that their father had talked about in one of the stories when they were younger. It was a lush forest with rivers flowing to the edge creating a waterfall that fed into a lake below plain of meadows in valleys surrounded it. The dog that had followed walked up to them and sat down.

“Hello there, my name is Pavita meaning Clear water in Hopi,” the dog spoke with a calm voice, “I welcome you to Aiyana, one of the homes to the spirit animals!” “Feel free to explore Aiyana as you please, our home is your home,” Pavita said standing up and walking into the forest. 

Kwahu basically started buzzing with excitement at the thought of exploring something new. Dakota just shook his head from his perch on Kwahu’s shoulder at his charges excitement. “Come on Machk lets go explore,” Kwahu shouted as he grabbed Machk’s hand and took off, Machk barely had time to process it before he was yanked along, letting out a yelp of surprise as he was dragged through the woods. 

As they started exploring the woods a shout calling out to them made them look behind them, “HEY YOU GUYS,” they heard the shout, they all looked behind them to see two wolves running up to them and stop. “What are you four doing here and how did you get in,” one of the wolves asked. Kwahu skipped up to the wolves with a smile on his face, “Were exploring,” he announced to them and Machk is sure if Kwahu had a tail it would be wagging like there was no tomorrow. 

“Well that still doesn't answer how you got in here,” the other wolf said, Kwahu looked at the wolves with a smile on his face, “Pavita let us in here!” he said joyfully. “Oh okay, well my name is Nashoba,” one of the wolves said, “And my name is Tala,” the other wolf spoke. “My name is Kwahu,” he answered proudly, “I’m Dakota,” the eagle said from where he was still perched on Kwahu’s shoulder. “My name is Machk,” he vocalized, “My names Kumajirou,” the polar bear stated looking at the two wolves. 

“Well it's nice to meet you, I hope you like it here,” Tala said, “You to!!!” Kwahu announced waving to the wolves as they turned around and walked away. They kept exploring the forest and got to the meadow valley, flowers of all different kinds bloomed throughout the valley. The cry of a bird made them look up to the sky a Falcon dived down to their little group flapping their wings as they landed on a bush. 

“So your the group that I've been hearing about,” the Falcon stated looking curiously at the group of four, “Well my name is Chayton. What is yours?” he asked they told Chayton their names. “Hm, I look forward to seeing you guys in the future,” Chayton squawked opening his wings and with one mighty beat he shot off into the blue clouded sky, he circled them once and flew off into the forest.

They looked around the meadow some more and soon moved to the lake that they had seen earlier. By the time they had explored the lake and its edge the sun started to set on the horizon. The boys were already starting to nod off as they didn’t get that much sleep. Dakota and Kuma knew that the boys were tired and they needed to find shelter to sleep they started to lead the boys away from the lake to where they had explored one of the empty caves.

They got to the cave as the sun collapsed behind the horizon the crickets that had sung for the sunset had gone to bed themselves. You could still hear the powerful waterfall crashing against the water as it drained into the lake and the soft waves that lapped at the sandy lake shore. They settled down in the cave that was not that far from the lake shore, the soft waves soon lured them to sleep.


	5. Unde exeunt experimentum mors sequatur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Unde exeunt experimentum mors sequatur (Where they go, Death will try and follow- Latin)

-Time Skip-

The sun shone bright as it started to sink down after noon. A brown and white eagle soared over a valley of flowers wobbling a little gliding in the sky, it started flapping its wings gaining more altitude shooting through the clouds. It stopped flapping and started going into a free fall, it turned around and folded in its wings going into a dive. It started gaining speed faster and faster, the eagle was positioned right above the lake. 

It shot down threw the lakes surface picking up a fish it angled its body up flapping its wings making it easier to move through the water. The eagle shot back into the sky and started heading away from the lake, fish still in its talons as it flew into the woods heading to a cave. It flaps its wings setting down the fish on the ground and landing near it.

There was a simmering light glowing around the eagle which started to shift and reform showing a person looking no older than 8 years old, standing there. He bent down and grabbed the fish by the gills and took it over to a fire place by the front of the cave. He quickly started a fire with some rocks and put the fish on a stick, then started cooking the fish. He rubbed his back before laying back against the stone wall and closed his eyes while he waited for the fish to cook. 

The bushes shook as something walked through them he cracked his eyes open but soon closed them when he saw the big white bear waking through them. The white bear shimmered and in its place stood another guy that looked about the same age, he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair knocking out twigs and leaves that were stuck in there, then rubbed his back a little. He looked at the cooking fish and back to the guy who was laying against the wall, “You know you can eat it raw Kwahu?” he asked, Kwahu opened his eyes again and sighed knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep. 

“Yes Machk, I know I just prefer it being cooked,” Kwahu responded to him, Machk raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a sigh and sat down. Kwahu leans forward and turned the fish making sure it wasn't going to be burnt on the bottom. “Machk! Kwahu!” they heard their names to see two animals walk through the bushes one a bald eagle and the other one a polar bear. 

“Hi Kuma! Hi Dakota,” they both addressed the spirit animals as they walked up to the cave. They make small chat asking about what they did today, Kwahu had put out the fire and eaten the fish by this point. “So how is your guys back doing so far?” Dakota asked giving the twins a questioning look. “It still hurts especially near the shoulder blade,” Kwahu answered rubbing his back again, Machk nodded along with his twin as he started to rub his shoulder blades to. 

They have been in Aiyana for 2 years now and they had made the cave their own. The sun started to sink down closer to the horizon as they continued talking, after a while Kwahu decide to go for a walk and excused himself from the conversation and started to walk to the lake. As he got to the shore he sat down and started rubbing his back with a pained expression plastered on his face. “KWAHU! KWAHU!” he turned around at the sound of his name and little pitter patters of paws running on the sandy shore. 

He turned around to see two wolf pups barreling towards him at full speed, they slammed into him laughing their little hearts out as he started to tickle their stomachs. “KWAHAHA! KWAHU! S-STOP WE GIVE UP!” they yelped, Kwahu laughed and stopped tickling them and backed up to let them stand up. He rotated his shoulders and winced at the pain in them, he quickly covered it up as the wolf pups got up from the ground and walked back up to him wagging their tails as they sat down. 

“Well how have you two been doing,” Kwahu asked the two pups, the pups brightened up even more they both started talking at the same time both trying to voice the other. Kwahu chuckled, “Alright! Alright! Come on one at a time, Honiahaka you go first.” Honiahaka a dark tawny brown wolf with a faded black highlights on his face and that go down his back to the tip of his tail that will become more prominent when he grows up puffed out his chest, like he had won the best prize ever his sister glared at him. 

“I got my first kill today,” he said proudly his sister huffed and rolled her eyes at him, “Oh what did you kill?” Kwahu asked. “It was a squirrel,” he declared, Kwahu gave a nod of approval, “What about you Jaci?” he asked looking at Jaci who was grayish brown wolf, gave her brother a smug look and turned to look at Kwahu. “I caught a Pika today,” she stated joyfully sitting a little taller. 

Honiahaka gave her a withering glare as she soaked up Kwahu’s attention, “Kwahu can you do the shape shift thing for us?” Honiahaka asked, sibling rivalry was all forgotten at the request, “Yes! Can you do it for us,” Jaci pleaded, “I don’t know,” Kwahu sighed. “Please! Please! Please! Please!” they pleaded with Kwahu giving them their pup eyes. Kwahu let out a little chuckle at their plead and pup eyes, he was immune to such things but he would hate to see them disappointed it was his one weakness, dang him and trying to be a hero. 

“...Fine i'll do it! What animal?” he inquired to them. They brightened up and started naming a bunch of different animals as they started to change their minds back in forth. “Okay settle down and talk it out with each other, ok,” he stated, the siblings nodded in agreement and huddled down next to each other to talk. They talked in hushed voices sometimes nodding or other times shaking their heads violently in disagreement, after a little while they nodded in agreement with each other and turned to Kwahu.

“Golden Eagle!” they said at the same time, Kwahu nodded with a smile on his face, “One Golden Eagle coming up,” he said with a chuckle. He looked up to the sky and soon started to shimmer causing the siblings to blink rapidly to be able to see. He got smaller and smaller till the light dimmed out and there stood a Golden Eagle with his wings posed upwards in the air. 

The siblings barely had time to process as they started in amazement, before he shot up into the air with one flap of powerful wings. The pups laughed and hollered in delight as he swooped down before he would shoot back up into the sunset sky. Kwahu soared through the darkening sky laughing as he heard the joyful shouting, he closed his eyes relishing in the sound. They snapped open at the sound of terrified screaming, his head bolted around to look at where the pups were.

His eyes widened as he saw the pups cornered by a weird big black dog creeping up towards them growling with what looked like a smile painted on its face. He flapped his wings faster than ever before his shoulder pains being more prominent with every beat, he folded his wings up and dove for the black dog. The dog was getting ready to pounce and tear the little spirit wolves apart when it heard screeching it flattened his ears and started shaking its head in pain, it looked up when the screeching started getting louder fast. It’s eyes widened in surprise and barely had any time to react as Kwahu came barreling towards the dog smashing into its side.

The dog let out a howl of pain as it fell to its sides, Kwahu was barely aware of transforming back to his original form, blinded by the rage consuming him. He barely felt the ripping of his skin on his back between his shoulder blades and weight being put on them, the dog let out a whimper sinking down in submission and crawling backwards trying to get away from the humans wrath.

Kwahu snarled in response still stalking up to the black dog, in the back of his mind he remembered both his dad which was faint and Wapun being the more prominent telling his stories of big black dogs called hellhounds that would terrorize and dragging people to hell. The hellhound cornered and pinned down let out a growl and snipped at Kwahu trying to scare him as a last defense as he crept forward.

Kwahu felt the weight on his shoulders shift around, they felt like wings that were arching into the air. When he was shapeshifted into a bird of prey he would always unknowingly arch his wings into the when he felt threatened. But that was in the back of his mind he didn’t pay attention to any of that, all he was paying attention to was the fact that this hellhound almost killed the little foster pups, and he wasn't going to let it get away unpunished or unscathed. 

The hellhound had managed to get up and make a break for it to the wood line, Kwahu narrowed his eyes and shot down after it, he easley started to catch up with it. He felt his heart coiled and uncoiled from around itself pumping blood throughout his entire body as he started to close in on it. ‘Stop,’ he growled out in his mind and the hellhound froze in mid sprint not able to move a single muscle in its body as it collided with the ground.

He stalked forward circling the hellhound like a cat playing with its prey, as it developed the sense of helplessness being froze with nowhere to run. Kwahu made mock charges at it as the thing whined and pleaded for mercy with its vocal cords and eyes being the only thing it could move. He let out a deep chuckle at the hellhounds foolishness, “You will get no mercy from me” he crooned in a sing song voice laced with the promise of pain and blood. 

The hellhounds pleads fell on deaf ears after that as he closed in, the cat ready to go for the kill, ready to make it slow in painful for the hellhound. Howls of pain soon followed as he began to snap bones and tear off fur and skin, blood soaked him and the ground as he continued. The hellhound tried to bite him and get him to stop but that only ended with teeth being ripped out from its mouth, it whined in pain as Kwahu stepped back to admire his handy work with a smile. 

He let out a dark chuckle blood splattered on his cheek as the hellhound continued to mewl and convulse in pain. He was tempted to let the thing die a slow and painful death from internal bleeding he had caused for almost killing the little pups, but that would be too selfish. He walked up to the hellhound as it continued to cry for mercy and let it go not aware of its internal bleeding, ‘I am being nice to it,’ he thought. He got up to the hellhound as it continued to wail, his face developed a disgusted sneer he put his foot on the hellhounds chest hearing bones breaking the rest of the way from the pressure. 

He looked it dead in the eye, “Don’t breathe,” he said in a sickly sweet voice a smirk came to his face as he stepped off its body. Its eyes opened wide in fear as it stopped being able to breathe from the command coming from his mouth, it convulsed mouth opening and closing as its body tried to get air that would not come. It did that for a while before it stopped lifeless eyes open wide that were etched in fear, body battered and torn blood soaking its coat that had stopped flowing as its heart had stopped beating. 

He looked around then down at himself tilting his head at the blood that caked the bottom half of his body. He looked at his hands next feeling the blood dripping down his arms like when Machk made pancakes and overloaded them with maple syrup causing the syrup to drip down the sides of the pancakes. The heath of the two little pups popped back into his mind, he looked to where he had come from and started to walk back to the lake shore. 

He walked through the woods confused as this wasn't part of Aiyana the trees here were much darker than the light fertile trees that grew there. He continued walking through the woods following his tracks back home blood dripping behind him from his arms and leaving bloody footprints. He got out to a clearing with a rock wall, he could sense that home was on the other side partially due to the psychic connection with Machk helped with it. He touched the wall and it shimmered in response and soon he was aloud to pass thru, it closed behind him he kept walking to the lake shore. 

He broke through the tree line and looked around soon landing on the two pups still by the shore. His face lit up in joy then sank down into confusion when he heard whining, he swept toward them stopping as he blocked out the rest of the setting sun. He tilted his head in confusion as they started to shake even more as he blocked out the sun. “Hey why are two scared? Is there another one!?” he questioned an angry expression coming to his face as he asked the last question looking around, readying for another attack. 

The pups heads shot up at his voice, snapping around to look at him and launched at him “KWAHU!” they cried joyfully as they slammed into him. They sat up as they smelt the metallic tang of blood made worse of the hellhounds sent and since its was blood was toxic, they crawled off of him and looked around and shrank down as if waiting for it to jump from the treeline and get them. 

“Shh don’t you worry I took care of it,” he declared with a soft smile looking down at them, they nodded at him then looked at his clothes and arms that were still caked in wet blood. The pups eyes widened in surprise and what looked a little bit like fear as they looked at him backing up a little. He tilted his head in confusion and the weight on his back shifted with it again, he forgot to check it earlier but he was preoccupied at the time. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked furrowing his eyebrows as he did, “Wh-What happened?” they asked looking down at his blood soaked clothes again backing away even more. As if it had final clicked in his head he looked down at his clothes, ‘I don’t know why their freaking out its just blo-.....Oh’ he thought. He had gotten use to blood it was how he survived, it probably doesn’t help that their parents were killed by hunters, not supernatural hunters, just regular hunters that hunted to kill something. 

He looked back up at them and backed up some to give them space, they seemed to relax now that he was somewhat of a distance away from the two. “HONIAHAKA! JACI!” he heard someone cry and looked up to see Tala and Nashoba running down the slopes down towards the pups. Tala and Nashoba had become the pup’s adoptive parents when they went for a walk outside of Aiyana and stumbled across the pups flushed up against their parents carcasses. 

The two pup’s heads spun around at their adoptive parents voices, “Tala! Nashoba!,” the pups cried out running towards the adult wolves. They snuggled up against their parents fur trying to hide away from the world, Kwahu shuffled in the background and made an escape from the scene still caked in blood dry and wet in some places. 

-Scene change and Time change-

Machk watched as Kwahu disappeared out of view going through the tree line away from the little group, but Machk could still feel him mentally as he continued to walk away from the group, over their twin bond. Kuma and Dakota continued to talk and argue with each other as Machk lessened to the conversation adding a comment here or their, while laughing silently as Dakota and Kuma bickered. He felt Kwahu’s emotions in the back of his mind giving off bursts of joy, pride, and a little bit of annoyance that was quickly submerged by jubilation, ‘He is probably playing with the pups,’ he thought. 

Machk went back to the conversation before hand as the two spirit animals argued over the simplest things again. He felt a rush of triumph from Kwahu that sent energy through their twin bond, that quickly turned to anger and fear. Machk cried out in pain as he collapsed into the cave floor from the intense emotions coursing through his entire being, inhuman screeching came from the lake shore vibrating threw out the spirit world of Aiyana. 

Machk cried out as his body convulsed in pain as he felt ripping in his back by his shoulder blades. Tearing of skin echoed around the cave as blood started to soak through Machk’s shirt that came from his shoulder blades. He let out a whimper as the pain subsided Kuma and Dakota were still crowded by his side trying to stop it from bleeding which was not hard and soak up all the blood. 

Machk pulled in on himself as the pain went away and opened up to a new wave one of blood lust, anger, and one of delight that were not his own emotions but were one of Kwahu. Machk rolled around in pain and tried to curl around himself, tears coming to his eyes as he felt and saw every blow without the pain and motion of Kwahu’s fist beating down on the wounded hellhound. Every rush of adrenaline that coursed thru Kwahu’s body and in turn coursed thru their bond flowing over to Machk.

After a while, the pain stopped and he felt Kwahu’s confusion was at the surface and underneath pain and the tinge of fear layed. Something shifted on his back curling and uncurling from around him bringing that to his attention. He twisted his head and saw wings, the colors shifting around like it couldn’t decide which color, and as if they had decided they settled on a golden white that melted into a light brown that looked like it should continue down but stopped at the tips of the feathers. 

In the back of his mind he felt Kwahu’s emotions give a leap of joy that settled into confusion, then a mix of anger and confidence like he was prepared for anything. It sank into fear, sorrow, and doubtfulness, Machk couldn’t help but reach out with his mind trying to comfort his brother and help, he was always the more empathetic of the two. 

Kwahu forcefully pushed his mind away shrinking back into his mind knowing that Machk had felt what he had. It didn’t stop him from trying to comfort his hurt brother, staying around the edges of his mind showing that he was there and wasn’t going to be going anywhere either. Machk tried to set up to show his brother that he was alright and nothing bad had happened to either of them at all. 

Kuma and Dakota tried to get him to lay down again and not to move so they could help him out. He shook them off and sat up letting out a hiss of pain from how sore his back still was, the wings shifted around him trying to get into a comfortable position. He looked out as the bushes gave a shake as Kwahu walked through them still coated in the hellhounds blood eyes down casted, looking at the ground. 

Dakota instantly flew over to Kwahu and started asking what happened to him and why there was blood on him, he shifted in discomfort. He looked up at me, shame and guilt clouded him in an instant, he looked down again. Something shifted behind Kwahu making Machk look behind him, he saw wings drooping down and shifting. 

They were kind of like his but Kwahus would've been a darker shade with the feathers being golden brown with what looked like a couple of golden white feathers littered around. It was hard to tell since they looked like they were bathed in blood which was dripping from the tips of his feathers. Kwahu’s wings gave a shake knowing that Machk was watching him, making them send little droplets of the hellhounds blood every which way.

Dakota coaxed him into telling them what happened he stared at the ground for most of the time. He occasionally looked up and looked around the little ground, before going back to the ground when they met Machk’s, knowing of the pain he probably put his brother threw. He shuffled around at the end of the explaining Dakota went up too comfort him while Kuma went to go get water to clean Kwahu off. 

Machk walked up to him, Kwahu shrank down as if expecting the worse from his usually quiet and soft centered brother. Machk sat down next to him and hugged him, forgiving his brother knowing he didn’t mean to hurt him at all. Kwahu went stiff but quickly relaxed and hugged his brother back trying to do anything to make it up to him. Their wings circled around each other protecting the other one, Kuma joined in on the hug fest as soon as he got back. 

Dakota on the other hand needed some persuasion, Kwahu and Machk gave him puppy eyes that he instantly fell for. He grumbled in annoyance as he wrapped his wings around them, but did the bird equivalent of a smile as he joined the hug fest, they comforted each other their little dysfunctional family.


End file.
